Maddie Montana
Biography Early Life Little is known about Maddie's beginnings in the world other than the fact that she was born somewhere within the New York City limits, and eventually wound up at the Spencer School for Girls in Wildwood, New Jersey. No reliable public record exists of her life prior to becoming a resident at the school, however it is often assumed based on the schools purpose and reputation, that Maddie was a product of a troubled childhood. Five Towns College Thanks to exemplary scores and a strong recommendation from Spencer's Head Mistress, Maddie moved on to attend the Five Towns College, in Long Island, New York. There she studied theater arts, cultivating a love of music, dance, and theater. Maddie managed to stay mostly out of trouble while at the school, with the exception of an incident with now famous pop star Adam Levine. When asked about this, however, she will only ever reply that the citations are public record and that is all she has to say on the matter. She would graduate from FTC with a Bachelors of Fine Arts. Mercenary Coming Soon!! Current Coming Soon!! Powers *'Upper Human Strength:' Maddie possesses the normal human strength of a woman of her physical age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise and has been trained in both dance and theater arts. *'Upper Human Agility:'Maddie possesses the normal human agility of a woman of her physical age, height, and build who engages in extreme intensive regular exercise and has been trained in both dance and theater arts. *'Upper Human Reflexes:' Maddie possesses the normal human reflexes of a woman of her physical age, height, and build who engages in extreme intensive regular exercise and has been trained in both dance and theater arts. *'Upper Human Stamina:' Maddie possesses the normal human reflexes of a woman of her physical age, height, and build who engages in extreme intensive regular exercise and has been trained in both dance and theater arts. *'Probability Manipulation:' It's suspected that Maddie has the subconscious power to affect probability fields. Evidence exists that under stress she is sometimes subconsciously able to cause anyone in her immediate vicinity that she perceives as a threat to be susceptible to freak accidents, like guns jamming and tripping. *'Enhanced Awareness:' Maddie has extremely accurate senses, allowing her to see, hear, smell, taste, touch and/or feel more than an average human. Because of this she has an increased sense of awareness, often to the extent that few, if any, little details miss her notice. This is especially true under stress or in combat, where all her senses are hyper-attuned to nearby activity. *'Enhanced Pain Tolerance/Durability:' Maddie has an immensely strong will. She can block pain allowing her to think clearly and continue to move, ignore torture and generally function in situations where pain would disable a normal person. She has developed a high to extreme tolerance for pain, but cannot cancel it out. This tolerance and strength of will is not supernatural and as such she is not invulnerable and will eventually succumb. Skills and Abilities *'Improbable Marksmanship:' Maddie can achieve improbably accuracy on ranged and distant targets. She can judge extremely long distances amazingly accurately, gauging the strength needed to launch a projectile, in order to hit a target accurately. If a target is moving she can calculate the best method to hit the target. Visual obstructions like smoke and vegetation do not hinder her ability to get an accurate bead on their target, and her intense focus on whatever she's shooting at allows her to shut out outside distractions. She can also compensate for environmental factors that would normally throw off their aim like wind, air resistance, gravity, and radiant heat. *'Gun Mastery:'Maddie is highly skilled with all types of guns. She possesses excellent intuition on trigger-initiated, hand-held, and hand-directed implements. She possesses the ability to operate and repair most guns, with an extensive knowledge of their workings. Maddie had incredibly fast weapon control. She can judge if there are any bullets left in a gun based by its weight difference, on weapons she is familiar with she can even judge the amount of bullets precisely. *'Stealth Tactics:' Maddie is an expert in numerous ways and techniques of stealth. She possesses incredibly extensive knowledge and skill in many types and ways of stealth tactics, enabling her to easily slip in and out of areas undetected. Her abilities in all manners of stealth are so refined she appears as a mere illusion to those who have been lucky to spot her. As this isn't supernatural ability, Maddie is not absolutely undetectable. *'Body Language Analysis:'Maddie has the power to intuitively read others' body language and anticipate their actions. She can intuitively read others' body language, allowing her to anticipate their actions and respond accordingly, often allowing her to predict opponent's attacks. This does not work on non-humans, unless she can train or be trained to understand that species behavior. Opponents with erratic and unpredictable behavior are immune to this power. *'Weapon Improvisation:'Maddie has displayed the ability to use or create improvised weapons, allowing her to pick up common things such as brooms, spoons, chairs, etc., and instantly use them effectively for offensive purposes. Equipment *Highly modified Llama M-87 pistols *Modified Ruger SP-101 *Various other weapons and tools of stealth/espionage. Limitations Behind the Scenes Threads Active Threads Past Threads Category:Characters (WH)Category: Females (WH)Category:Vague